


the line that you crossed

by lolifquk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sad, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Weird ending ig, Why did I even?, im sad, im sorry, sad guys bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolifquk/pseuds/lolifquk
Summary: the sun seems too bright today and hinata doesn't like itORthe ending of a friendship
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, kagehina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	the line that you crossed

**Author's Note:**

> its my first fic on ao3 so pls be kind and feel free to point out my mistakes

like any day hinata was sat at his usual bench near his usual lake that seemed to have looked prettier today than most other days. he was wearing his usual sweater that was two times too big that he had to roll up just to stop it from irritating his fingers, along with his usual whitewashed pants.

his eyes trained onto the old tree that had a single leaf hanging from it, he watched as it wafted with the wind but it never fell. on the other side of this rickety bench was his..acquaintance of a sort. kageyama tobio with his usual black t shirt with that usual stupid quote and his usual worn out coat that had to be thrown away.

"lets stop" kageyama's soft voice shifted the winds and hinata watched as the leaf that seemed so strong just seconds ago, fall to the floor in a single shift. he didn't say anything in return, not even facing the other who seemed to be losing his patience. 

"lets stop," kageyama repeated. hinata didn't quite understand what it was that they had to stop. but he didn't have the courage to question it so instead he whispered "why?" he felt as kageyama shifted in place, "just because" this made hinata finally turn his head to the other, eyes softening as they stared intently at the piercing blue eyes that stared right back at him. this lasted for a few good seconds before hinata turned his head and nodded, his head lazily rising up and down as he got up from the old bench, feeling the stare that bore into him as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"okay, lets stop" hinata said in a gravelly voice as he dragged his feet away. a feeling of insecurity rushed over him as he pulled his coat tighter against him, his knuckles white from his intense grip.

and hinata didn't know why but the usual brightness of the sun gave him a headache.

_

"hinata, you should go see him"

"hinata, go talk to him"

"don't be a fool"

"he's just insecure is all"

but, why? why should hinata see him? why can't he come see hinata?

why shouldn't he talk to hinata?

why was hinata the fool?

what about hinata's feelings?

hinata didn't understand why he was the one to blame. kageyama suggested it, he agreed, why was it his fault?

he was unsure with himself. he didn't know why but he didn't feel safe with himself anymore and sitting there on his usual bench wearing his usual black t shirt with the usual stupid quote and his usual worn out coat that had to be thrown away, he didn't know how he could feel happy, it seemed impossible right about now.  


And today unlike all days, hinata sat alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, you guys can decide what happened, cheers!


End file.
